An arrangement of this type is, for example, prior art in book case machines of the firm Hoerauf. In the arrangement, a single-piece or multi-piece blank is provided in cycles in a number of working stations with a cover. The finished blanks, provided with the covers, can be used as book cases, folders or game boards. In the case of the manufacture of a book case, for example, in which a multi-piece blank is required, it can be provided that the ready cut blanks are fed in stacked form to the arrangement. It is also known that book case machines are applied which comprise a circular cutting device. The blanks are cut into two or three parts directly in the book case machine by the circular cutter, so that, according to whatever is required, a part for the front and the back of the book as well as for the book spine is cut. In the case of the known arrangement with circular cutter, the device is always mounted in a fixed way. When a one-piece blank is to be provided with a cover in a book case machine comprising a circular cutter, the cutting blades of the circular cutter could be brought into a position so that the blank would not be cut in the circular cutting device, but would, however, still have to travel through same. The transport means available in the arrangement for the blank, which transport means comprise sliders and/or grippers as well as guiding rails, work in cycles and transport the blank from one working station to the next. In the case of a change in format, the working stations and the transport means of the book case machine must be adapted to this new format. If blanks which do not require the circular cutting device are frequently processed in the arrangement, the transport and guiding means in the circular cutting device must nevertheless be adapted in the case of a new format. This involves a high level of adaptation of the respective devices. In addition it is frequently the case today that the number of items in a production order becomes less and less, so that the arrangement must be adapted very often to changing formats. An arrangement for covering a flat lying blank with a cover and comprising a permanently installed circular cutter is, in such cases, relatively inflexible in that all applications are possible but involve a high level of adaptation of the devices.